


Philoctetes Retold

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Philoctetes (Greek Mythology)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different spin on the legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philoctetes Retold

There was once a man who lived here for many years. If you look around maybe you can see it. The very nature of this place has been changed, as all places are changed by the events that happen on their soil. But listen and I will tell you the tale.

Once there was a man named Philoctetes. He was a Greek by birth and grew to be a strong warrior, one who might one day do his country proud. He was raised following in the footsteps of greater warriors. And as a child, was a friend to the great Hercules himself.

At Hercules’ funeral when all the others present were to fearful to light the pyre Philoctetes stepped in. For his bravery, his honor, and his love, Hercules gifted him with his own bow.  Great is the legend and fame of Hercules’ bow. It is truth that with Hercules’ death it did not fade from history but passed on to Philoctetes. So when the war came, Philoctetes was anxious to do his country proud and embarked with the first ships to Troy. But, he never made it there. But the fates three spun a different destiny for Philoctetes.

On the island of Lemnos while praying to the gods for safe, quick passage to Troy, Philoctetes was bitten by a snake. This was no ordinary snake but one that dwelled in the shrine and so it too had gained a certain majesty to its venom. The wound it made with its venomous fangs would not heal. Instead it stayed raw and bleeding, infected and oozing puss. Such a stench came from the wound that while perhaps the other soldiers might have wished to help Philoctetes, they were so revolted by his stench and cries of pain that they dared not come near him.

Odysseus, the commander under whom Philoctetes had sailed forsook the fallen soldier, looking to the rest of his men. Odysseus you may also know, and if you do you will remember that he is quick of foot and silver of tongue, and values no one better than himself. And so Odysseus looked to Philoctetes and saw that he could not be of use and would only dampen the spirits of the men. So late in the night Odysseus broke camp and quietly set sail, leaving the dreaming Philoctetes alone on the Island with his pain.

Now many years went by and Philoctetes lived alone, suffering slowly, daily, his wounded leg dragging behind him. He was alive only for his bow, with which he killed the birds and small creatures of the island. The bow that would not miss sustained Philoctetes so that he might one day return to his home, and tell of his betrayal by the Greeks. For this Philoctetes waited. While many would have given up Philoctetes did not let his pain or isolation rule him, instead he lived on the burning coal of anger which festered in his gut. Some say not even Posidon could have kept a grudge so hot so long, banked coals always read to be stirred to life.

It was into this dismal living that Neoptolomis came. Neoptolimus son of another great warrior, Achilles who first sailed to Troy with both Philoctetes and Odsyeus. Achilles had been slain in battle and a prophecy made that only his blood might bring down the walls of Troy. And so Neoptolomis had been summoned to Troy, to fight in his father’s place, to win the war for the Greeks. But more did the prophecy hold.

Odysseus came with Neoptolimis to the Island of Lemnos for the oracle had said that only with Achilles’ kin and Hercules’ bow might Troy be finally taken. And so Odysseus had brought Neoptolimus to the place where Philoctetes lived, suffering. Wily Odysseus planned to use one tool to ensnare the other and thus bring both to Troy together. And so Odysseus said to Neoptolimus:

 _“There is a man here, Named Philoctetes. He has the bow, that, together with you, will win our war”_ Deep was the gaze of neoptlimus, for he understood the greatness of this task. Yet a sudden doubt struck him.

 _“I cannot lie to this man, I cannot steal from him. It is not honorable and I will not do it.”_ Odysseus was un-swayed, for he knew Neoptolimus was young and idealistic so he spoke carefully as parents are want to:

 _“You do not have to lie to him, you can tell him the truth, you are the Greek son of Achilles, you can befriend him, being just yourself for you are pure and good and Philoctetes will see that and trust you. All you must do is get him to give you the bow, nothing more. It is a boon any friend would give. And perhaps one day you will return it. You only have to tell the truth. I will lie for you, as you cannot do it.”_ And so Neoptolimus grudgingly agreed.

Now Philoctetes lived in a cave on the island. It was not difficult to find, perhaps if you go there today you may still see it. A cave by a stream with a soft bed of leaves and small animal bones in piles by the door, everything close together and soft scraped paths from Philoctetes dragging leg. There he lived, behind the curtain of stained rags drying in the sun. It was there Neoptolimus waited for Philoctetes to return. And it was not till his return.

Now you can hear Philoctetes coming from a ways away. He moans as he walks, every time his foot scrapes the ground, as it does with every step; for even the thickest and softest of rags will not dull such a pain. And so Neoptolimus knew of Philoctetes approach and composed himself till the distinct sound of Philoctetes dragging limb echoed in the clearing by the cave and the stream. And so it was then that Philoctetes found Neoptolemus sitting in the sunlight by his meager home, and Neoptolemus looked so young and innocent that Philoctetes did not think to draw his bow. Instead he questioned his visitor.

 _“Who are you and where might you be from. For you see I have seen no one for these past dozen years. And if I did not know better I would say my eye as pain blinded as my leg”._ And Neoptolemus answered honestly.

 _“I am Neoptolemus, son of Achilles”_ Philoctetes started at that:

 _“A Greek! Oh that you would not had told me for I am sworn to hate all Greeks. I am Philoctetes, and this is the Island of Lemnos. Being Greek surely you have heard the story.”_ And Neoptolemus nodded yes, for it was a story that many knew. As stories of fallen heroes often travel and a friend to Hercules lost to an injury was a blow to the war.

_“I have heard of you Philoctetes. I do know who you are. But you need not hate all Greeks. I have done nothing, and there are many who would have you return to Troy. Would you return to Troy?”_

Philoctetes saw in his face such innocence that still he did not draw Heracles great bow.

_“I would not return to Troy. The Greeks have forsaken me, and I will not now come to their aid. Where is it you are bound? Perhaps I might go there with you?”_

_“I am bound for Troy. To replace my fallen father.”_ Neoptolimus answered.

_“Your fathers fallen he that shone gloriously among all the rest? The great Achilles?”_

  _“Yes, he is dead. Killed by Paris. And so I am summoned for it is prophesied that only when I am there may Troy fall.”_

 

 _“And knowing my story, the betrayal of the Greeks you would go to war, to their aid?”_ Philoctetes asked.

 _“There are many stories Philoctetes.”_ Neoptolemus answered. _“I do not wish to go to war, but it is my prophecy. Like your very wound, it is not something I can change.”_

For Neoptolemus believed this to be true. Only with him, and the bow, would Troy fall, and until then many more would die like his father. Hearing his words Philoctetes was moved by his conviction.

 _“You are truly a loyal Greek. I believed the same as you did once. Come, we will eat together before you must sail again.”_ And Neoptolemus agreed.

They sat by the clear running stream and Philoctetes unwrapped his foot, the dark red of the wound glistening sickly in the warm light of the evening.

 _“Does it truly never heal.”_ Neoptolemus asked.

_“Never, and it never will. The pain is always there, and often the infection. Some days are worse than others. You find when you live completely in your pain, and that is all there is, that then it becomes the only thing that makes sense. And so I hate the Greeks, you can understand. Some days I can’t remember Greece.”_

_“I’ve never felt that kind of pain. But it must surely hurt.”_

_“You are going into battle. You’ll come to understand.”_

_“If it is the same why don’t you come with us.”_

_“Because this is pain I can choose. They forsook me in my pain and so it is no pain but my own. I will not bear the pain of a nation. This is great enough.”_ And he spoke these words, as if they had been a summoning Philoctetes doubled over shaking like the earth shakes when Poseidon is displeased. Neoptolemus caught him, looking past the rising stench and bleeding wound to the man beneath, With a great strength did he shield Philoctetes from his own convulsions. Long were the shadows and lat the evening when Philoctetes subsided. From the cool stream did he bring clear waters to sooth the pain

and ease his thurst.Neoptolemus carried him into the and carried him into the

cave upon the bed of leaves he laid him.

 

 _“I must leave for now.”_ He said, aware that Odysseus would be waiting. He looked to the bow, which Philoctetes held loosely in his hands. It was Neoptolemus’ duty, it was the prophecy, but yet he still did not ask. Did not move to take the bow. And Philoctetes watching his younger friend held out the bow.

 

 _“Your eyes weigh heavy upon it. You alone are worthy of such a treasure. Through the stench of my vile affliction, through the pains and howls of a bedviled man have you waited. The kindness of an ear offered have you given. You are worthy of it, you and you alone have stayed with me through pain, through the smell, you have listened. If you are a Greek you are an honest one. Worthy to hold the bow. Come back in the morning, I would speak with you when I am well.”_ Philoctetes with a prayer to the god Morpheus slipped into into the land of dreams leaving Neoptolemus alone beside him in the cave.

A choice was laid before Neoptolemus Yet for long minutes he stood, alone between the two decisions and did not move. It was in this way that Odyseuss came upon him, searching for the boy in the dark of the island.

 _“You have the bow, come away. We must ready the ships to leave.”_ Philoctetes did not wake at the voice, though even in his sleep he twitched, reaching for his bow, the bow that Neoptolemus held, to strike at his enemy. And still Neoptolemus stood, holding the bow between two choices. Odysseus would leave, as he had left before, deep in the night stealing away from Philoctetes, leaving him to die. Abandoning him behind while Troy was toppled and Trojans killed and the Greeks raised to stand victorious on their pile of corpses. Philoctetes would not go to war, but would give up his bow to a Greek who was honest.

Neoptolemus knew all these things and knew the pain of Philoctetes and thought of the pain of a Nation, and still he held still, standing between.

 _“You have the bow and we must leave or Troy will never fall.”_ Neoptolemus turned and asked.

_“If Troy does not fall what then?”_

_“If Troy does not fall then the Greeks will bleed themselves to death against it’s walls. And Greeks will die and our Nation will kill itself upon Troy. And the Trojans will win.”_

_“But why must I go to Troy?”_ Odysseus’ word grew strange, otherworldly was his whisper,

 _“For it is with the bow and blood that troy shall fall”_ Neoptolemus knew it was true and held the bow tightly, looking back to Philoctetes.

_“And what will it end. Will Greeks not still die, will Philoctetes not be dead. He is my friend.”_

_“And the Greeks are your people.”_

_“They are. They are my people and he is my people, and why must they die?”_

_“Because we are at war. Because we must win against the Trojans. There is no other choice.”_ But Neoptolemus shook his head.

 _“No. There is always another choice.”_ Because Neoptolemus was the prophecy, he held the bow and he was the blood of Achilles.

 _“If we leave, if we leave Troy, then the Trojan walls will fall. They will not need walls if we don’t attack. And the war will end because if we don’t fight we will not be at war. We went there for one man and one woman, how are they worth all the Greeks bleeding on the Trojan fields? I will not go, and the bow will not go and without me you will be forced to return. Or else the death of the Nation is upon your head. If the Trojans ever come to us we will have the bow and you will have me, and Philoctetes. If your army is at home it will win, for who would dare invade the Greeks while we live in a powerful peace. If we leave, then they too will learn with their blood and bows to end it, to take down their walls and to simply live.”_ Neoptolemus finished.

Odysseus stood with all his years as a soldier bearing his back straight and his head high, the weight of a nation on his shoulders. Neoptolemus held the bow, and he held his ground. Odysseus turned without speaking and left for the ships.

A choice was made, two choices. Each with an end to the war, just as the prophecy had spoken. The blood and the bow would end it, for one man to understand is not for many, but the words of prophecy were spoken.


End file.
